


另個世界的王與這個世界的大臣以下省略

by vvasasavv



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2018-12-21 17:00:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11948658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvasasavv/pseuds/vvasasavv
Summary: 這是一個亞瑟經過劍欄之戰快死的時候被送到阿瓦隆但湖中女神想給這位國王再一次機會所以把他變年輕送到七大王國的世界，然後被小指頭妓院裡姑娘撿到的故事





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 攻受不分~

如果要說，亞瑟之所以對貝里席有興趣並不是因為他像以前的忠臣，畢竟他跟威爾森爵士相像的地方並非那樣的多，有時亞瑟太過仔細看進男人的眉眼，會發現他與比爾幾乎毫不相同。  
但他就這樣攀上了御前會議的財政大臣。亞瑟在鋪上上好毛皮的床榻親吻培提爾，讓手指舌頭與陰莖在他的體內抽插—性愛的記憶對亞瑟來說既遠又近，青年的熱情與感官對亞瑟而言已是昨日夢境，回溯年輕的身體對亞瑟來說每一次觸碰都帶來激情的震顫。但那些溫熱濕縟的觸感卻又像是賭徒剛離手的籌碼，說到底這是我們的根。亞瑟對培提爾說，他看見大臣在思考，在思考根的意義，在思考亞瑟說的從妓院長大究竟是真是假(即便亞瑟時不時提起他的妓女後母)  
他將陰莖深深埋入他的體內，不知道男人就竟是在抗斥還是吸引。您，培提爾推開落在嘴邊的吻，您曾經說我很像您的臣子。培提爾勾住了亞瑟的腰，施力帶動著亞瑟的腰律動。我們只是君臣。  
培提爾當然不信。亞瑟閉上了眼，再次親吻上培提爾。  
如果比爾在場，想必會對他冷嘲熱諷一般:亞瑟驚覺兩人連嘲諷的方式都大相逕庭—比爾的嘲弄是天外來的箭，貝里席的暗諷則是懷中的比首。  
最終亞瑟放棄了比較，他聽見已經死去已久的比爾說，在我年輕的時候，我的表哥也沒因為他的妻子是雙胞胎而上了他的小姨子。  
而貝里席除了喘息什麼都沒說。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 這是一個亞瑟經過劍欄之戰快死的時候被送到阿瓦隆但湖中女神想給這位國王再一次機會所以把他變年輕送到七大王國的世界，然後被小指頭妓院裡姑娘撿到的故事

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 攻受不分~

「你覺得我不夠會幹。」那個自稱君王的男人將手扣在貝里席的腰上，他那過於華麗的長掛還在他的身上，但卻赤裸著腿部，妓院的管理著雙膝跪在柔軟的床上，貼著亞瑟‧潘德拉岡的大腿，將他們困在自己的腿間，長袍垂在亞瑟的肌膚上，帶來若有似無的搔癢。暱稱小指頭的大臣居高臨下的看著男人，看不出更深的表情，只是帶著笑意捧著亞瑟的臉：  
「我家的姑娘第一次帶著木陽具都幹得比你好。」

亞瑟並沒有被激怒只是挑起了眉毛，仰頭看著男人，他想要一個吻，而那刻薄的男人只是輕拍他的臉，彷彿亞瑟只是天真過頭的蠢蛋。在小指頭似乎滿足了他的苛刻，而正要起身時，卻又被男人一把扯進了他的懷中，壓著貝里席將他桎梏在肩上。「那我想我該證明一下我多少待過窯子的。」亞瑟咬了咬貝里席的耳，在他身旁呢喃著。  
而男人的手指帶上了脂膏的滑膩，緩慢而誘人了陷進了貝里席的體內—安靜而不驚動的，甚至連貝里席的長袍都只帶上了些微的起伏。

「以前姑娘們總誇我手指很長，」亞瑟將另一隻食指擦過貝里席的唇，隨即便撬開了小指頭的嘴，伸了進去。貝里席發出卡住的一聲，還沒反應過來男人就將中指也塞了進去，亂著節奏搗弄著男人的嘴。「我想我的指頭足夠長到滿足你上下兩個洞?」男人拉開了一道毫無優雅，甚至可說是粗暴地笑，而在貝里席體內的手指開始律動了起來。


	3. Chapter 3

「你想看看王座嗎。」  
在亞瑟的手指從培提爾的脊椎劃下時男人問道。亞瑟的眉挑了起來。  
「在時節轉換的間隙，守備為了看照王，總是較鬆散。」  
「因為人民需要看見他們的王。」  
亞瑟的手指又移到了他的眉眼上。似乎可以看見他無聲的同意和隱沒在眼底深處的防備。這與比爾完全不相像。亞瑟暗自想著今夜將會是他最後一次想起威廉‧威爾遜，因為無論未來奔向不列顛或是君臨，極寒或炙熱，威廉‧威爾遜都再不復返，現在有的只是培提爾·貝里席，毫無對錯選擇，只是如此。

他們輕易地進入了王座廳。而這根本與慶典無關，亞瑟看著如今空無一物的王座，只是他跟在培提爾·貝里席身後。聳立在高台上，王座的劍尖—那些扭曲的，寒冷的劍尖將王座推得更高更冷。亞瑟直接笑了出來。  
連羅馬都沒有這種殘忍的王座。亞瑟低語著。這是將人民看成石頭或南瓜的王座。  
那你來說說，貝里席聽見了亞瑟的話，你的國家，你的王座是怎樣的?

山間櫸木，鋪上狐皮。亞瑟跨上高台的聲音在無人的廳內迴盪著。  
我的王廳只有一張圓桌，如果你想要問有什麼值得稱道的話。  
自詡為王的男人坐上王座的聲音驚人的刺耳。  
「我不需要冷鐵提醒我坐在那裡，」亞瑟劃過紮人的融劍，「我也不相信這些劍真的能告訴坐在位子上的人什麼石破天驚的大道理。」  
亞瑟從高處看下，看著綽號小指頭的男人瞪著自己，混合著憎恨與慾望，他就如從馬其頓流傳而來的傳說，做著翅膀想登太陽。

(那只是方法不對，比爾喝著葡萄酒，半倚在桌緣。  
不用蠟來黏就不會化，如果將金子磨得極細來做羽翅呢?真金不怕火煉啊，吾王，野心總還要有方法。  
你就只說些似是而非的話，比爾。既然你知道方法，為何還在這喝酒而沒握著王者之劍?  
吾王、吾王，我只是隻老肥鵝罷了，肥鵝只要吃飽喝足，哪需要什麼權力?)

貝里席知道太陽有多炙熱，也知道如何做翅膀。這是亞瑟將跟隨而上的男人撞進椅中時唯一知道的事。但他也許還不知道坐在這張椅子上有多痛。

最終亞瑟還是多了那麼些憐憫，他只將培提爾的長袍撩到情色而浪蕩的高度，將大臣的腿掛在尖刺的扶手上，而非將不再年輕男人赤裸的砸上鐵座。  
「貝里席大人。」亞瑟的手指不再像是早先的溫暖，鐵座的冰冷讓培提爾顫抖，亞瑟的手生硬的開拓著他，並在培提爾發出第一道呻吟時將他強按在椅背上---近乎錯覺的，培提爾覺得眼前年輕男人的吻有些哀傷。

貝里席大人。  
亞瑟進入他的節奏使培提爾的背不斷在鐵王座的椅背上摩擦，他幾乎不知道究竟是灼燒的疼痛幾乎要將培提爾燃燒殆盡，男人在他身體中刺穿著，即使疼痛，快感還是被喚起，當亞瑟一手握住他的腰一手探進衣內握住他的陰莖時，快感的確讓他暫時忘了腿與背的痛楚。  
「你喜歡這樣嗎?大人?」亞瑟使力的將培提爾撞向椅背，亞瑟深深地埋入他，幾乎是抵住了培提爾的前列腺，大臣發出了垂死的一聲。亞瑟抓著扶手顫抖著，低低的嘶吼，直到將精液全然的射進男人體內。  
「你喜歡這些嗎。」最後，亞瑟還是重複問了他早知答案的一句。  
培提爾·貝里席，沒有回答，只是笑了起來。


End file.
